


Entrapta Needs Her Data

by ImpostorParrotGrass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is smug, Entrapta is THIRSTY, Gen, Humor, Scorpia is embarrassed, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpostorParrotGrass/pseuds/ImpostorParrotGrass
Summary: Entrapta is doing well making robots for the Horde, but she needs something from Dryl to keep it up.





	Entrapta Needs Her Data

**Author's Note:**

> I know this makes little cannon sense on the timeline, but let me have this.

“Scorpia?” Entrapta shouted, her head sticking through the doorway to Scorpia’s quarters. Scorpia herself jolted in surprise, turning away from the laundry she was folding on her bed. “I need your help with something,” she continued, walking in before Scorpia had a chance to say anything. 

“Uhhh,” Scorpia laid down the uniform she was holding and got her bearings. “Sure, what’s the problem?”

Entrapa tangled and untangled her finger nervously, tapping her heels together as she walked in with her hair. ‘Well, when I came here, I wasn’t intending to set up a new lab, so there was a lot of stuff I left behind.”

“If you need more tools,” Scorpia cut in, “I’m sure we have anything you had back at Dryl. And even if you made your own specialized tools, we have factories for that. We can make a hundred of whatever you had back there!”

Entrapta shook her head and waved her arms in front of her. “No no no, that’s fine. Everything here is as good or better then any other tools I had access to before.” She looked away again and stopped to consider the right words. “What I’m missing is more of... data.”

Scorpia raised an eyebrow at this. “Data? I thought the point of science was that anything you learned could be repeated by anyone. Can’t you just, you know, do the experiment again?”

Entrapta sighed. “Sort of, but it’s not that simple. And regardless, this is stuff that it took me YEARS to gather, it’s a carefully curated collection that is very difficult to work without.”

Scorpia laughed and slapped Entrapta on the back, sending her a little off balance. “Oh, come on. You’ve been doing great work without that data! The robots you’ve built are spectacular. And regardless, we’ve got a real full schedule for the foreseeable future, so I don’t know if we can work on conquering Dryl, or even sneaking in there, for a good while.”

Entrapta ran her hands through her hair in exasperation, pacing around a little on her feet. “You don’t understand. I have a lot of stuff to work with, but I am having trouble focusing, I’m getting reckless, and what I need to clear my head and be able to work efficiently is in that data!”

Socrpia looked confused, and scratched the back of her head with a massive claw. “Sooooo, is it like, some soothing music? White noise? I get that it’s hard to find the one that works for you, but I’m pretty sure I can get some stuff around here if-

“I need my robot porn!” Entrapta said bluntly as she stopped pacing and looked Scorpia in the eye, who began to blush as red as her exoskeleton.

“Wha-what?”  
“I NEED MY ROBOT PORN!” she repeated, waving her hands above her head for emphasis. “1.2 TERRABYTES OF CUSTOM MADE ROBOT PORN!”

The two of them just stared at one another for a minute or two, feeling very awkward. Entrapta never looked away, and Scopia just stood there and blinked until she finally looked away and spoke.

“Well, I know you’re new around here but we actually do have uh, some of that kind of-”

“I tried it!” Entrapta exclaimed, turning around and throwing her hands up in the air. “I scoured the Horde intranet, and yes, there is porn, but all of it is with just organics. Hell, I even hacked into a few private servers that looked like they could have something good, and still just millitary secrets and Etherians fucking!”

“H-Hacked into what?” Socipa said weakly.

“But none of that does it for me! I need there to be some robots in the picture-” She spun and pointed at Scorpia as if accusing her of something. “-PARTICIPATING, or I just can’t get off, and I walk away more frustrated than when I started!”

Scorpia set there for a long moment, waiting to see if Entrapta had anything else to say. “Well,” she started carefully. “There are a lot of robots around here-”

“Oh please,” the princess interrupted. “With these robots? Don’t get me wrong, Emily is perfect and I love her, but she’s just a ball with legs! I designed my robots back home with faces and tits for a reason you know!”

At a loss, Scorpia tapped her claws together, looking at the floor. “And this frustration is not gonna go away unless you can, uh, relieve yourself?” 

Entrapta nodded. 

“And you can't do that without some, ah, let’s say, very sp-”

“Without my robot porn,” Entrapta finished, impatience in her voice.

“Right right. And you’re pretty sure this frustration is gonna interfere with your productivity?”

Propping herself up on her hair, Entrapta spread out her arms as he was lifted above Scorpia, looking down on her. “It already has! I can’t keep going in the shop for long stretches of time, and I know I used to be at least thirty percent more focused when I could finish!”

Nodding slowly, Scopia took a deep breath with her eyes closed, and slowly let it out as she opened them. “Okay,” she began slowly. “I’ll talk to Catra about invading Dryl so we can get back... your robot porn.”

Entrapt’s face lit up, her grin stretching from ear to ear as she prepared herself forward to embrace the larger woman. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise you’ll be welcome to all of it anytime!”

Slowly putting her own arms around her, Scopia gave an awkward smile. “That’s very nice of you, but it won’t be necessary.”

“Robot porn?” came a condescending voice from the doorway. Scopia nearly jumped out of her exoskeleton as she looked up to see Catra leaning against the door frame, smiling. “I’m kink shaming.”


End file.
